


здесь или на вынос?

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food as a Metaphor for Love, Japan, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Strangers to Lovers, Коленки, Море
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Осаму рассказывает Ацуму про то, что к нему приходил Цукишима. Он не рассказывает Ацуму про то, что Цукишима приходил чуть ли не целенаправленно протыкать Осаму во все болячки, что могли бы у него быть, если бы Осаму не отловил их появление мгновенно в самом зародыше и не вылечил себя сам.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	здесь или на вынос?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts), [honeyoatbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/gifts).



> это мой сыр и я умру на этом холме. 🍙👓🧀
> 
> внезапно посвящаю этот фик, потому что когда пишу слово "коленки", то думаю про вас.
> 
> Ира, спасибо за вычитку ♥️

— Вы случайно не великий волейболист Мия Ацуму?

Осаму уверен на все сто, если не на тысячу, а то и на десять тысяч процентов, что тут нет никакой случайности и спрашивающий ни на единую секунду не обознался. Кто угодно мог бы его убедить в том, что ну мало ли, не с той стороны взглянул, не тем глазом посмотрел — кто угодно, честное слово, но только не тот, кто реально сейчас задаёт вопрос.

— Не знаю, кто это, — улыбается Осаму. Цукишима Кей улыбается в ответ, нарочито невинной и дружелюбной улыбкой. Осаму никогда не поверит в то, что за ней скрывается именно то, что Цукишима пытается в неё вложить для внешнего мира.

— Наверное, я обознался, — говорит Цукишима. И он, конечно, знает, что Осаму сейчас ломает комедию ничуть не хуже его самого. Логичным и очевидным выводом было бы бросить ломать комедию им обоим — бритва Оккама, наипростейшее решение ситуации (довольно долбоебической, надо сказать), но вместо наипростейшего всё развивается скорее в сторону усложнений. Как дженга, из которой вытаскиваешь детальки и нагромождаешь их выше, создавая как можно менее пригодную к существованию в реальном мире деревянную башню.

— Наверное, — Осаму склоняет голову чуть набок, — потому что я не знаю ни его, ни вас.

Знать не знаю, ведать не ведаю, Цукишима-сан.

Цукишима едва заметно кивает, отводит взгляд от Осаму (цепкий, противный взгляд, защищённый от встречных таких же стеклами очков) и рассеянно принимается бегать глазами по меню. Там нечего читать столько времени — Осаму не настолько ловкий мастер, чтобы лепить любые начинки в любых количествах, так что на чёрной, типично хипстерской доске мелом прописаны весьма нехипстерские штуки. Лосось, икра минтая, тунец, кимчи тунец, инари суши с плотными майонезными верхушками. Пожалуй, самое модное и нестандартное здесь будет кимчи, и это довольно много говорит о наборе в целом.

— Могу что-нибудь посоветовать, — говорит Осаму спустя очень выверенный срок. Ровно столько, сколько он дал бы любому другому незнакомому посетителю на сомнения поверх иероглифов с доски и разглядывание витрины с пластмассовыми образцами. — Не все модели есть именно сегодня, а ещё важно, что вы любите в целом.

— А вы? — спрашивает Цукишима. За окном шумит залив, и если Осаму выбежит прямо сейчас, то вполне успеет утопиться в прибое, пока Цукишима съест стандартную порцию. Будь это опять же кто угодно другой — Осаму бы принял дурацкий вопрос за ещё более дурацкий флирт, но такого от Цукишимы ждать не будешь и не хочется. Скорее просто тот не знает, к чему душа лежит в это время суток, кроме того, что она вполне очевидно лежит в сторону изводить Мию Осаму до озверения.

Осаму спокойный, как танк на границе нейтральной страны Швейцарии. Кстати о Швейцарии.

— Я люблю сыр, — тем же спокойным и нейтральным тоном говорит он в ответ. — Но его здесь нет.

Ещё Осаму любит, когда его не пытаются троллить тем, что он брат своего брата, но этого здесь тоже нет. Так что его любови и нелюбови к происходящему сейчас в лавке относятся минимально.

Заходит обычный покупатель — нормальный, а не облаченная в пальто гигантская блондинистая жердь из прошлого Осаму. У него нет особенных проблем с наличием багажа за спиной, абсолютно любого, от волейбола до неудачных признаний в любви, но было бы странно называть прошлое прошлым, если оно так и не осталось в прошедшем времени. Покупатель берёт сразу четыре штуки — кажется, за окном стоит машина и в ней кто-то сидит, видимо, ожидают, пока отправленный за онигири человек их принесёт. Перед окном стоит крошечный столик. Ноги Цукишимы очень плохо умещаются за ним.

Очень жаль, думает Осаму, принимая деньги и кланяясь, очень жаль, что он не решил втихую слинять, пока обычный нормальный покупатель отвлёк на себя практически всё внимание. Глядишь, так бы превратился обратно в прошлое.

— Я выбрал, — говорит Цукишима. — Тунец две штуки, пожалуйста.

— Классика, — отпускает дежурный комментарий Осаму. Он пробивает порцию и, возможно, с чуть излишним нажимом уточняет: — С собой?

— О, ну что вы, — Цукишима коротко смеётся; глаза у него превращаются в две узкие невидимые линии, и это не потому что они сами по себе настолько маленькие. Осаму уверен, что Цукишима нарочно смеётся именно так, считает, что выходит более доброжелательный вид, типа того. — Там такой ветер с моря, не выйдет есть на ходу.

Осаму создаёт на подносе стандартный натюрморт из онигири, мисо, деревянного стакана для воды. Относит к крошечному столику и после ничуть не менее дежурного комментария "Пожалуйста, вот ваш заказ, приятного аппетита" молча смотрит в окно с минуту, не меньше. Цукишима смотрит вместе с ним, а море и пирс не смотрят на них в ответ.

Больше они в этот раз не говорят совсем. Цукишима, по всем правилам, приносит поднос обратно к кассе, ставит его молча, потом также молча уходит. Осаму, конечно, ровно тогда копается в коробках с начинками и мысленно ставит галочки, что нужно заказать. Подбирал ли Цукишима момент специально, чтобы Осаму его не заметил и они даже дежурным "доброго пути" не перекинулись? С него бы сталось, пожалуй, но Осаму не в настроении искать двойные донья в чужих поступках. Он просто выглядывает из-за прилавка, когда за Цукишимой хлопает дверь и вежливое "До свидания" виснет в воздухе маленького пустого помещения. Осаму переводит взгляд на окна — сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой, потому что он смотрит на Цукишиму всё то время, что его видно по дороге к остановке.

На улице действительно ужасно ветрено, думает Осаму, глядя, как Цукишима запахивает пальто, поправляет воротник и натягивает на уши свои гигантские наушники. Осаму очень мало о нём помнит из турниров, кроме того, что Цукишима Кей тоже та ещё заноза в заднице, хоть и иного формата, чем Ацуму. Наушники помнит.

🍙🍙🍙

В Йокогаму он переезжает из Кобэ почти сразу после окончания школы и двухгодичной программы профессиональной переподготовки по специальности "повар горячего цеха": осознанное решение, которое сначала для многих выглядит авантюрой, а позже выглядит как "зато будет поближе к брату", потому что Ацуму очень быстро получает приглашения играть в Токио. Осаму никогда не обсуждает со знакомыми — бывшими и будущими — свои решения и мотивации, но про себя знает, что ни в какой момент времени в поле мотиваций не лежало ничего, даже близко напоминающего идею быть поближе к брату. Скорее наоборот, если это можно так назвать (наверное, впрочем, нельзя). Свалить из Кобэ, свалить как можно дальше от всех мест, которые знают близнецов Мия как близнецов Мия и обязательно вдвоём.

Они с Ацуму постоянно переписываются и болтают и делятся всем на свете; если бы у Осаму спросили, кто его лучший друг, он бы без единого сомнения ответил — Цуму, и не стал бы добавлять никаких слов типа конечно или разумеется. Их дружба слишком безусловная, слишком без других вариантов, чтобы нужны были какие-то дополнительные слова в описании. Ацуму иногда приезжает к нему сюда в порт. Осаму ходит на его матчи. Он никогда не злится на Ацуму, включая все моменты, когда тот ведёт себя как кристально чистый мудак, но злится на то, что окружает понятие "близнецы Мия" — постоянно.

Осаму рассказывает Ацуму про то, что к нему приходил Цукишима. Он не рассказывает Ацуму про то, что Цукишима приходил чуть ли не целенаправленно протыкать Осаму во все болячки, что могли бы у него быть, если бы Осаму не отловил их появление мгновенно в самом зародыше и не вылечил себя сам. У него ничего особо так и не успело заболеть и не болит сейчас, и это не аутотренинг, не какая-то великая победа над собой, а просто констатация факта.

Констатация другого факта есть то, что Ацуму его лучший друг был, есть и будет. Просто, может быть, Осаму хотел бы, чтобы реальность и была именно такой: они лучшие друзья не разлей вода, а никаких близнецов не существует. Нет одинакового лица, одинакового роста, двухъярусной кровати в родном доме и каждой конфеты пополам. Нет общей волейбольной команды, где их всегда записывают по фамилии и имени со скобками. Мия (Ацуму) — связующий. Мия (Осаму) левый доигровщик. Подаёт Мия — проверьте в скобках, какой именно.

Осаму уезжает в Йокогаму, чтобы быть в месте, где ему не придётся быть в скобках. Место, где можно быть просто Мия — и все, кому нужно, сразу поймут, о ком речь. Или быть Мия Осаму — потому что это красиво звучит и его так зовут, а не потому что надо после фамилии поставить уточняющие скобки, подчёркивая, что существует также Мия Ацуму и это не он. Ещё в Йокогаме тоже есть море. Доля авантюры таки в самом деле была и продолжает быть с Осаму до сих пор: насколько разумно ставить крошечную онигири-лавку прямо на берегу залива, куда не так уж часто доходят люди, зато натыкана куча стандартных комбини на всяких заправках и прочих весьма нужных и полезных местах. Прибыли не очень много, но она есть, и доходов хватает, чтобы продолжать лепить онигири с видом на залив, так что может быть авантюра оправдалась.

Ацуму шутит, что его команда могла бы стать лицом продаж, отснять рекламу, вот это всё, ты же видел, как Хината жрёт, а Бокуто жрёт вообще-то ещё больше. У Осаму в одной из телефонных папок есть сборник фотографий от брата — волейбольная команда шакалов уминает онигири, которые Ацуму им привёз. Никакой рекламы из всего этого никогда не будет, и они оба это знают, и только поэтому Ацуму может спокойно продолжать про такую рекламу шутить.

Самым сложным было не переехать и взять кредит на начало бизнеса и начать этот самый бизнес — самым сложным было отвечать на сочувствия и сожаления о том, что Осаму больше не играет в волейбол. Все так печалятся за него, что иногда Осаму теряется в собственных чувствах и начинает печалиться о том, что печалится недостаточно. На самом деле он просто не хочет играть. Осаму хочет залив и онигири. И чтобы Ацуму играл, пока ему в радость. Почему-то очень многие считают, что если Ацуму продолжает играть, а Осаму нет, то Осаму сразу становится неудавшимся близнецом Мия. Осаму просто не хочет быть близнецом Мия вообще.

С Ацуму это обсуждать довольно бесполезно — он любит вести себя как мудак, но при первых же намёках на негативное отношение к Осаму и его выбору в Ацуму просыпается рыцарь на белом коне, даже если защищать Осаму не от кого, кроме абстрактного понятия общественного мнения и самого себя. Бывает, что Ацуму в таких случаях кажется, что Осаму прибедняется, и он говорит всё то же самое, что Осаму знает лучше всех теми же самыми словами, какие уже выжжены у Осаму в сознании своими собственными силами. Может быть, он зря бежит от понятия "близнецы Мия", раз в каких-то подобных вещи они с Ацуму настолько похожи и говорят одинаково.

С Ацуму вдвоём ему нравится быть близнецами Мия. Если бы их существование близнецами не находило никакого проявления во внешнем мире — Осаму бы, вероятно, не имел ровным счётом ни единой претензии на этот счёт. Но скобки, сравнения, вопросы, путаница, снисходительный взгляд Киты Шинске, когда тот не хотел давать им как игрокам характеристику по отдельности, а только упорно повторял "близнецы". Осаму красит волосы в серый с первой официальной игры, где их записали через скобки. Является ли такой нонконформизм формой конформности — скорее всего, да, но Осаму не против. Осаму вообще не лишен любви к конформности. К волейболу он привык медленно, втянувшись из-за Ацуму, и к серому прикипает тоже довольно постепенно, но в итоге чувствует себя некомфортно уже с отросшими корнями.

Люди ему тоже редко нравятся сразу и часто нравятся позже, когда Осаму достаточно на них посмотрит, но это значит ровным счётом ничего.

🍙🍙🍙

Через несколько дней (или через пару недель? Осаму не очень в подсчёте времени) после появления Цукишимы Кея в лавке фейсбук подбрасывает Осаму аккаунт среди предлагаемых друзей — что-то вроде очередного совета общаться с теми, с кем якобы общаются уже имеющиеся у него друзья. Обычно в списке вылезают всякие полезные связи, потому что у Осаму добавлено очень много аккаунтов тех, с кем пришлось столкнуться в процессе открытия своего крошечного бизнеса на берегу залива, и очень мало тех, с кем он учился в школе или играл в волейбол. Кто-то задержался, конечно: Ацуму, Кита, Суна. Друзья Ацуму по нынешней команде. С Цукишимой у него сразу три взаимных друга — Хината, Суна и Ацуму. Ацуму добавляет всех подряд, его аккаунт больше напоминает профиль поп-звезды. Суна — уже внезапнее.

Осаму кликает на "добавить" и слишком поздно соображает, что это полностью убивает всю возможность с его стороны продолжать играть в словесную дженгу. Не то чтобы он планировал водить с Цукишимой любого рода задушевные разговоры (сложно беседовать беседы с тем, кого ты вряд ли увидишь), но иметь некие пути к отступлению всегда лучше, чем не иметь их. Судя по фейсбуку, Цукишима всё ещё в Мияги — университет Сендая, студенческая команда по волейболу. Если бы у Осаму не маячил всё время рисовод Кита Шинске перед глазами, он бы, возможно, решил, что только он сам не брал волейбольный мяч в руки ни единого раза после окончания последнего межшкольного турнира. 

Мияги не объясняет, какими судьбами Цукишиму занесло на портовый край Йокогамы в тот ветреный и промозглый день, но объясняет, почему в следующий раз он появляется только спустя несколько месяцев. В Йокогаме распускаются деревья и скоро зацветёт сакура, в лайне Ацуму вгрызается в какие-то сложные бюрократические перипетии конкурса в олимпиадную сборную, а Осаму пишет мелом новый список онигири на доске. У Цукишимы другое пальто — более тонкое. Очки те же самые, наушники тоже.

— Я всё ещё не великий волейболист Мия Ацуму, — говорит Осаму первым.

Мияги не объясняет, почему Цукишима вообще появляется здесь снова. И сам Цукишима — тоже не объясняет.

— Я помню, — хмыкает Цукишима. — Вообще не волейболист.

— Зато, возможно, более великий, — Осаму аккуратно дочерчивает финальный значок йены на доске и лезет на табурет вешать её туда, где доске и место. За спиной у него Цукишима тихим, вкрадчивым голосом отмечает:

— Какой вы колючий, Мия-сан.

Осаму ничего не отвечает; отчасти потому что на языке вертится только очевидное и саркастическое "кто бы говорил", отчасти потому что Цукишима сказал правду, а правду обсуждать бессмысленно. Обращение "Мия-сан" ложится на ухо удивительно приятно — одно дело слышать это от людей, которые никогда не были в курсе о том, что их двое, а другое от тех, кто по отдельности-то Осаму и Ацуму не видели. Хотя, наверное, Цукишима мог видеть Ацуму без Осаму. Матчи, общий Хината, вот это всё.

В любом случае у него как-то получается сказать фамилию Осаму так, что после неё не предполагается никаких скобок и уточнений. "Мия-сан" сейчас звучит так, будто Цукишима просто прочитал иероглифы на вывеске и вежливо обратился к хозяину лавки.

— Стало больше с прошлого раза, — говорит Цукишима, глядя на доску. Осаму кивает и самую чуточку ощущает нетерпеливое волнение от грядущего выбора. Наверное, это как с фамилией. Если сюда заносит людей, знавших его вне готовки, то всё окрашивается иначе — может быть, он начинает невольно ждать некой оценки и валидации своего жизненного выбора перед людьми, которые знали и знают, что ещё он мог. Которые думают, будто могло быть продолжение у волейбольной истории близнецов Мия.

Кита говорил — такие же, как везде, и Осаму, наверное, захотел бы его треснуть, если бы Ацуму не перевёл внимание Киты на себя. Кита сказал и ему, что из них двоих Осаму бы стал более успешным игроком в профессиональной команде. Осаму выдохнул и напомнил себе, что это Кита. Он давно привык. И говоря про "такие же, как везде" Кита, конечно, имел в виду, что Осаму очень быстро добился высокого стандартного уровня. Такое.

— То, чего не было тогда, — говорит Цукишима. — Ветчина с острым перцем?

— И краб с майонезом, — отвечает Осаму. Цукишима, уже как будто готовый протянуть карточку и оплатить, осекается, возвращаясь блуждающим взглядом к доске. Находит краба — у иероглифов там розовая обводка, вроде бы должны легко бросаться в глаза.

— Тогда оба эти? — задумчиво говорит он и в итоге протягивает Осаму карточку, вовсе не глядя на него, а всё ещё зависая на меловых строках. Осаму пробивает, кладёт на полированную столешницу карточку и чек. В этот раз он не спрашивает, здесь или с собой, хотя на улице не ветрено. Просто в самом деле, зачем Цукишиме идти сюда, если он просто хочет пару онигири с собой и схомячить их на ходу?

Цукишима сидит чётко за тем же столиком у окна к заливу, несмотря на то что есть ещё два — один из них даже побольше, из расчёта на людей в количестве больше двух, и длинноногим гостям там явно сиделось бы лучше, но, видимо, стремление Цукишимы к разнообразию своего здешнего опыта ограничивается едой. Осаму ставит поднос на столик. Сейчас на залив пристальнее смотрит Цукишима, чем он.

— Вы как будто ещё выше стали за это время, Цукишима-сан, — произносит Осаму, чтобы что-то сказать. Есть свои плюсы и минусы в игре в дженгу и в её отсутствии. Открытое признание, что они знакомы, вроде бы подразумевает некую беседу, не ограничивающуюся совсем дежурным текстом продавца и покупателя. Осаму никогда мастером таких вещей не был, но насколько он знает Цукишиму Кея — тот, вероятно, ещё хуже.

— 195, — отзывается Цукишима и наконец отворачивается от окна, смотрит на Осаму вместо моря и отпивает мисо. — Кита-сан тоже не играет больше, да?

— Растит рис, — Осаму каждый раз звучит смешно, но для Цукишимы подобного эффекта не случается. Наверное, потому что он не видит в своём сегменте интернета фотографии люто серьёзного Киты Шинске с подвернутыми до середины икры штанами посреди поля. Цукишима кусает онигири и снова изображает ту полную заведомо ненастоящего дружелюбия улыбку, с которой впервые вошёл сюда осенью:

— Для ваших онигири? 

— Для многих, — Осаму пожимает плечами. Они ещё немного обсуждают Киту, Суну, Хинату — те разговоры, которые идут под общим грифом "как живут наши общие знакомые с тех пор, как у нас всех отдельные жизни". Про Ацуму Осаму не говорит ничего. У Цукишимы постепенно заканчиваются онигири, и в этот раз он уходит почти что в поле зрения Осаму: успевает сказать, что очень вкусно было, и поставить поднос, но затем приходит целая семья, так что Осаму не удаётся нормально попрощаться и спросить, как так выходит, что Цукишима тут объявляется уже второй раз меньше, чем за десять лет.

Кто знает — может быть, в этот раз ему немного жалко оборваться на полуслове. В прошлый раз и обрывать-то было нечего.

🍙🍙🍙

Осаму до мельчайших деталей запоминает первый раз и второй — как редкие, случайные и выбивающиеся из ряда вон. Так же чётко запоминать дальше уже сложнее — материала для запоминания становится больше, появляется чаще, разговоры превращаются в более текучие и в чем-то более осмысленные. На третий раз Цукишима появляется всё ещё весной, когда всю страну ещё не успевает и обычной пахучей летней жарой-то накрыть. Рано в глобальных масштабах, а в масштабах конкретных рабочих будней Мии Осаму как владельца точки с едой — очень даже поздно, раз высокая тощая фигура Цукишимы, на сей раз без любых пальто, но по-прежнему с крупными наушниками на шее, нарисовывается тогда, когда Осаму уже запирает дверь в лавку.

— Уже закрылись, Мия-сан? — спрашивает Цукишима. В его голосе ни разочарования, ни раздражения, просто максимально вежливое уточнение; Осаму колеблется, совсем чуть-чуть. Размышляет, стоит ли оно того, ровно столько, чтобы Цукишима не успел сделать логичный вывод из его молчания, развернуться и уйти куда-то ещё. К морю, к станции, к другим онигири. К недавно открывшемуся Макдональдсу с другой стороны станции.

— Вам повезло, — Осаму улыбается и проворачивает ключ в обратном направлении. — Сегодня работаем сверхурочно.

Цукишима сидит у того же окна, из которого на сей раз струятся розовые закатные тона и море выглядит мягким, обманчиво тёплым. Ещё не прогрелось, Осаму недавно трогал воду. Приезжал Суна, и они ходили здесь с ним и с Ацуму вместе; Осаму просто присел на краешке и коснулся воды ладонью, а Ацуму прыгнул сзади, свалил его в мелкую прохладную волну. Вся одежда промокла, он матерился на Ацуму так, что, наверное, было слышно в Кобэ и у мамы были все поводы сделать недовольную мину. Вот такую, какую Цукишиме даже строить специально не надо — он с ней по жизни ходит.

— Сейчас ничего нового не появилось, — говорит он прямо из-за стола. Если бы Осаму матерился на малознакомых людей, он бы, возможно, захотел сейчас повторить всё то, что орал на брата на берегу, но здесь он по-прежнему танк со швейцарской границы.

— Не надо было так торопиться с возвращением, — отвечает он, пока разминает рис руками в целлофановых перчатках. Осаму сложно всерьёз задеть, но ещё сложнее сейчас сказать, правда ли Цукишима именно этого хочет. Он продолжает между делом отпускать комментарии про Ацуму, но они не похожи на искреннее, чистое стремление уколоть; и даже на прощупывание границ допустимого не похожи: как будто Цукишима с первой попытки понял, что Осаму таким не выведешь и болевые точки найти получится только те, которые могли бы быть, а не те, что есть на самом деле.

Темы так и кружатся — вокруг Ацуму, Хинаты, Суны, других знакомых и знакомых знакомых, хоть на третий раз, хоть на шестой. Встреч не настолько много, чтобы Осаму не просто начал теряться в конкретных подробностях каждой, а сбился со счёта, но их достаточно в избытке, чтобы он всё-таки привык и прикипел. Достаточно, чтобы подспудно начать ждать следующей, а крохотное пространство лавки находить пустоватым без длиннющего Цукишимы Кея и его наушников.

— Мияги далековато для того, чтобы ходить сюда за онигири, — говорит Осаму летом, когда по заходящему внутрь Цукишиме сразу видны последствия прошедшего по Йокогаме ливня. Ему давно интересно, как и почему, но кажется, что прямые вопросы про самого Цукишиму могут всё сломать. В конце концов, тот же не выясняет, как и почему "Онигири Мия" нашлось место в Йокогаме, а не в Кобэ.

Ответ притом оказывается довольно простым: интерншип в Токио в компании у брата, всё такое. А как же команда, спрашивает Осаму, и Цукишима без особых эмоций жмёт плечами — мол, в этом сезоне всё проиграли уже, а тренироваться он пока может опять же с братом. Осаму первый раз узнаёт о том, что у него тоже есть брат. Старший, выходит.

— А из вас кто старший? — Цукишима чуть прищуривается, а Осаму озадаченно чешет затылок и теряется от такого вопроса. Он никогда об этом не думал, и ни Ацуму, ни родители никогда про это не говорили.

— Мы никогда не обсуждали, — говорит Осаму. Это никогда не было важным: кто первый, кто лучше, кто более классный близнец Мия. Важно было быть самим собой, а не доказывать себя в сравнении. Цукишима кивает. Он сидит до окончания у Осаму рабочего дня, просто разглядывает прочих посетителей, слушает что-то в своих больших круглых наушниках. Осаму почему-то кажется, что там должен быть какой-то тяжеленный рок, если не вовсе металл. Чёрт знает, почему, Цукишима Кей всё ещё максимально далёк от любого образа неформала. Но кажется.

Осаму пересчитывает кассу при нём, периодически лениво перекидываясь (перебрехиваясь, сказал бы Кита и поморщился, как всегда морщился, если Ацуму и Осаму ругались без причин во время тренировок) ничего не значащими фразами, и думает, как незаметно всё-таки возникают привычки. Сейчас сложно представить, что Цукишима казался ему лишним и неприятным визитёром.

— Почему мы всё время говорим про других людей? — спрашивает Осаму, когда провожает Цукишиму до остановки. Закатное солнце достаёт тусклыми оранжевыми лучами по глазам, и Осаму держит ладонь козырьком у лба. Всё равно хорошо видно, как Цукишима скучающе засовывает руки в карманы шортов и таким же немного скучающим тоном говорит:

— Мне кажется, Мия-сан не любит говорить о себе. 

И это правда — не то, что Осаму действительно этого не любит, но он знает, что легко производит такое впечатление, особенно на определённых дистанциях. Про Цукишиму Осаму сказал бы то же самое. Осаму кажется, что тот не любит, но насколько это соответствует реальности — а хрен знает, честное слово. Но дистанции на то и существуют, чтобы регулировать их.

— Осаму. Можно начать с того, чтобы звать меня по имени.

— Я, наверное, должен тогда вернуть любезность.

— Не должен, — Осаму убирает руку со лба и смотрит Цукишиме в лицо. Он сам тоже стал выше со школы, но до 190 так и не дотянул, так что цукишимины 195 по-прежнему возвышаются над ним. — Только если захочется.

— Осаму, — повторяет за ним Цукишима, и Осаму решает это расценить, как знак того, что хочется. Кей, обкатывает он в голове. Очень странно. Осаму нравится. — Ну и какой сыр ты любишь?

Самое важное о себе он, конечно, уже успел упомянуть ещё осенью, а Цукишима Кей почему-то до сих пор не вытеснил из памяти такой максимально бесполезный факт из жизни Мии Осаму, не волейболиста, но может быть самую чуточку великого в своей сфере. И Осаму радует, что не вытеснил.

🍙🍙🍙

Хината рассказывает Ацуму, а Ацуму уже рассказывает Осаму историю про то, как ещё давным-давно в школе, перед теми первыми соревнованиями, где школе Инаризаки случилось столкнуться со школой Карасуно, какой-то престарелый тренер в Мияги сказал Хинате, что без связующего Кагеямы Тобио он ничего из себя не представляет. История забавная, и Ацуму её смешно рассказывает, и самое лучшее в ней — полное отсутствие подтверждения слов того старого тренера в реальности. Не сошёлся свет клином на связующем Кагеяме Тобио.

Осаму никто никогда ничего подобного не говорил, но он слышал что-то очень похожее в беспрерывном повторении сочетания “близнецы Мия”. Может быть, это и есть то, чего он боялся — что однажды окажется никому не нужным и не имеющим никакого смысла вне связки с Ацуму. Не только на волейбольном корте (не сошёлся свет клином и на волейболе тоже), а вообще. Может быть, и не боялся именно этого, а скорее начал ожидать, что начнёт бояться и на фоне таких страхов наломает дров. 

Не всегда понятно, где граница между страхом и страхом появления страха. Жить в боязни и неуверенности и необходимости постоянно доказывать, что он не только часть понятия “близнецы Мия”, а ещё просто Мия Осаму без скобок вокруг имени, не хотелось, вот что.

— Если это так назвать, — фыркает Ацуму, когда поток сознания Осаму сваливается на него, — то ты как будто начал готовить от безысходности.

Осаму закатывает глаза. У Ацуму всегда всё так легко и очевидно.

— Но от безысходности ты всё-таки скорее играл в волейбол, и ты там постоянно думал про свою еду, и всё мне объяснял через это, и блин, Саму, как же ты тогда бесил…

— Ты тоже бесил, — сообщает ему Осаму. Хорошо, когда можно с завидной регулярностью говорить с кем-то про то, что вы друг друга бесили кучу раз, и не беситься на сами эти разговоры. Хорошо, когда такой человек не абстрактный “кто-то”, а конкретно Ацуму. 

Интересно, что ответить на вопрос “кто твой лучший друг” очень легко, а вот на вопрос “кто для тебя Цуму, Ацуму, брат твой родной” — намного сложнее. Кажется, что если в обратную сторону описать его как лучшего друга, то такое описание не вберёт в себя все оттенки жизни, двадцати с хвостом лет бок о бок, тонну общих воспоминаний и просто все эмоциональные шестерёнки внутри Осаму. “Лучший друг” содержит в себе только положительные слова и как будто бы теряются за ними все случаи, когда Ацуму его бесил, когда он бесил Ацуму, когда они оба делали это нарочно, а потом дрались — много позже начальной и даже средней школы они всё ещё регулярно дрались.

Такая вот часть близости ничуть не меньшая, чем то, что Осаму именно на Ацуму тестирует свои новые задумки в меню и у Ацуму каждый раз происходит полный восторг души и желудка. И чем то, что Осаму именно и только ему рассказывает свои странные истории про Цукишиму.

— То есть, вы подружились? — спрашивает Ацуму, и Осаму пожимает плечами с показным равнодушием к самому себе и своим отношениям, эмоциям, всему:

— Может быть, что-то другое.

— О, — у Ацуму брови ползут вверх, как будто сам факт чего-то другого в жизни Осаму озадачивает его до бесконечности. Видимо, Осаму правда настолько заработался последний год, раз вызывает сейчас такое удивление, потому что они уже давным-давно сто раз всё обсудили и прояснили — асексуал здесь Ацуму, на которого с давних подростковых лет валились переживания бисексуального Осаму про хождения на свидания, попытки в отношения и иногда расставания. Наверное, ещё просто настолько поражается тому, что они действительно сейчас сидят и обсуждают "что-то другое" применительно к Цукишиме Кею. И тем паче — не просто абстрактную сплетню про Цукишиму, а Цукишиму в жизни Осаму.

— Зять из Карасуно, — наконец прорывает Ацуму на привычную мягкую ухмылку, которой он обычно прикрывает желание сказать гадость и сделать сердцу радость. — И за что мне это счастье?

— А мне за что всю жизнь быть твоим братом? — в тон ему отвечает Осаму, и Ацуму пытается поставить ему подножку, когда он встаёт уйти обратно к кассе.

Иногда они говорят об абсолютной фигне, иногда о самых глубинах души, и в каждом потоке слов неизменно находятся такие, что заставляют Осаму думать — какое счастье, что Ацуму есть. Какое счастье, что говнюк Ацуму его брат и лучшее в его жизни. Может быть, он бы правда иной раз хотел быть не близнецами Мия, а просто друзьями с похожей, но не настолько слитной историей. Может быть. Всё равно никуда не деться и от благодарности, которую Осаму испытывает всякий раз за то, что ему не пришлось искать Ацуму на дороге жизни, учиться с ним дружить и волноваться, что не получится. Быть близнецами Мия всё-таки прежде всего значит быть друг у друга; значит вырасти в дружбе с Ацуму как главной константе своей жизни, и Осаму так-то ни на что бы это не променял, невзирая на любые минуты слабости.

— Нет у тебя ещё никакого зятя, — говорит он, стоя спиной к Ацуму. — Может быть, я ему вовсе не нравлюсь.

Осаму улыбается краешками губ, когда тот громко рассуждает о том, как важно просчитать самые ужасные варианты сразу. Возможно, команда плохо влияет на Ацуму, если к нему вообще такие категории применимы — позитивных взглядов на жизнь явно у Сакусы понабрался. К хорошим исходам, говорит Ацуму, проще адаптироваться, если ты уже научишься смиряться с дурными, типа того. На самом деле, конечно, он не считает хорошим вариантом тот, где Осаму остаётся на обочине чего-то другого.

— И вообще, Саму.

— Что.

— Ну ты разве можешь не нравиться.

У Осаму горят уши, и он бросает в Ацуму ложкой с громким "Заткнись", а тот кричит, что просто имел в виду, какой его братец полезный в хозяйстве со своей кулинарией, но Осаму всё равно потом весь день не знает, что хуже — когда Ацуму говорит привычную херню или когда он вещает на полном серьёзе. Но вообще говоря, сомнений из числа тех, для разрешения коих гадают на ромашках, становится меньше.

🍙🍙🍙

Цукишима не слушает ни рок, ни металл, ни вообще что бы то ни было мало-мальски тяжёлое.

Осаму узнаёт в августе; море прогревается летом до отчаянно тёплой температуры, в воздухе ни дуновения ветерка, а влажность — можно самого Осаму выжимать и слить столько же жидкости, как он сливает после промывания риса. Спасает жужжащий в лавке кондиционер и вылезать на улицу в основном ранним утром и закатным вечером. Снова приезжает Суна, они снова втроём торчат на пляже вместе с Ацуму, отправляют фотку Ките. Кита спрашивает, не помешали ли они кому-нибудь. Есть стабильность в мире.

С Цукишимой уже бывает, что Осаму сам спрашивает, когда тот приедет — чтобы не ждать зазря, а только направлять взгляд на прилавок вместо двери и прятать саму собой расползающуюся улыбку, когда тот приходит. Иногда Осаму кажется, что такими прятками он теряет возможность посмотреть на то, как едва заметно улыбается сам Цукишима Кей. Иногда не кажется, а уверен на все сто. Но прятаться по привычке продолжает.

Когда Цукишима опять приходит почти к закрытию, Осаму смотрит в окно и говорит:

— Всё-таки надо попробовать и на вынос?

Ходить вдвоём вдоль знакомого от и до местного куска залива внезапно (но не очень) совсем не то, что болтаться там же вместе с Ацуму и с Суной. С ними всё сразу какой-то хаос, хотя казалось бы — беспокойный из них троих только Ацуму, и то не всегда. С Цукишимой они просто бредут вперёд, ноги увязают в песке, и Осаму рассказывает про всё, что попадается на глаза. Его самого поражает, насколько долго он вообще способен вещать про скучное побережье Йокогамы, где он даже не вырос и не насоздавал каких-то невероятных воспоминаний из разных возрастов.

Цукишима говорит, что на вынос получается не менее здорово. Не то что Осаму ожидал услышать нечто принципиально иное, но всё равно ощущается как новая звёздочка на полке достижений "Онигири Мия" как зарегистрированного торгового знака и его личных — тоже.

— Можно посидеть, — говорит Осаму недалеко от врезающегося в морскую гладь пирса. Солнце садится в солёную воду далеко, но близко, прогулка кажется бесконечной, но занявшей только минуту. Очень быстро стемнеет и вечер закончится, но пока Осаму будет сидеть здесь на песке рядом с Цукишимой, у него сердце пробьёт невыносимо много долгих-долгих ударов. И вот тогда Осаму спрашивает:

— Что ты слушаешь всё время?

А Цукишима вместо ответа просто протягивает ему большие круглые наушники. Осаму отрицательно качает головой, роется в кармане и вытаскивает свои старые, спутанные, мелкие капельки. Правый отдаёт, левый засовывает себе в ухо, а штекер провода Цукишима вставляет к себе в телефон. Не рок и не металл, просто старые осты из дорам, куча баллад на японском и корейском, а в добавление к последним несметное количество корейских женских групп.

Осаму смотрит на носки своих ботинок, но взгляд всё равно упорно косит вбок — где у Цукишимы одна нога вытянута, одна согнута в коленке, и обе коленки, что лежащей на песке ноги, что почти подтянутая к носу, будоражат Осаму всеми вариациями того, что он с теми коленками мог бы делать. Хочется лежать головой на них, или сесть сверху, или рукой коротко погладить, или может быть долго сладко поцеловать.

Рука у Осаму невольно дёргается в сторону, локтём он почти задевает Цукишиму по колену. И всё же нет — выходит скорее импульсивный порыв снять с него очки, но Осаму останавливается на середине движения. Цукишима ничего не говорит, пока Осаму сам не спрашивает:

— Можно?

— Я не знаю, о чём ты спрашиваешь, — и у Цукишимы всё-таки поразительное есть умение любую самую обыкновенную фразу полутонами интонаций превращать в полную иронии и насмешливости — не столько над собеседником даже, сколько просто абстрактных, существующих, чтобы были и всё тут. — Но можно, хоть ты и не великий волейболист Мия Ацуму.

Осаму пропускает замечание про Ацуму мимо ушей. Оно уже такое же дежурное, как его реплики посетителям лавки, и этим начинает ему даже нравиться: локальные мемы всегда здорово. У них были свои с Суной, со всей командой другие, с Ацуму — не пересчитать, и теперь с Цукишимой тоже есть. А ещё Осаму чересчур хорошо уже знает, что Цукишима их ни секунды не путал, не склеивал и не хотел бы говорить с Ацуму вместо Осаму.

Он снимает с Цукишимы очки и смотрит сквозь чужие стёкла с неправильной стороны. Песок мельчится ещё хуже, чем есть на самом деле, и разбивается на множество мутных, прыгающих перед глазами секторов. Как песчаные соты, что-то такое.

— Никогда не думал хотя бы на игру линзы надевать?

— Думал, — Цукишима кивает, глядя на море, не на Осаму. У Осаму никогда не было никаких проблем с глазами, так что представить, каким сейчас Цукишима видит море, и песок, и возможно его самого боковым зрением, никак не выходит. — Нервничаю сильнее.

Очки так и остаются у Осаму в руке; держать чужую важную штуку боязно и неловко, но возвращать тоже непонятно как — снимать самому было легко, как надеть он не знает. Осаму так и запоминает этот короткий, но длинный момент очень чётким и очень живым образом — как они сидят рядом, в одно ухо Осаму шумит море, а в другом с морем сплетается чужая музыка, он осторожно сжимает между пальцами дужку очков Цукишимы Кея и думает про его коленки всё, что только можно человеку думать про чьи-то коленки.

Жарким августовским вечером со стрекочущими отдалённо цикадами и и горячим сухим песком, до которого не добирается волна, очень сложно представить ветреный ноябрьский день, когда всё началось. Очень сложно представить, как Осаму почти настаивал на онигири на вынос, чтобы отделаться от него, если сейчас у них был на вынос общий пакет и они слушают плейлист Цукишимы через наушники Осаму.

— В Йокогаме был случайно, — говорит Цукишима, потому что никак не получается договорить про тот день до конца. — Но я знал, что здесь онигири Мия. Ну, все знают, наверное? Было бы странно не зайти, раз я уже знал.

— Нормально, — хмыкает Осаму. У него особо нет никаких идей про то, знают ли все и кто вообще может входить в понятие "все", кроме тех, кого он звал сам. Но наверное Цукишима прав про всеобщее знание. У Ацуму всё ещё аккаунт поп-звезды.

— Странно, — упрямо повторяет Цукишима и издаёт короткий смешок. — Может быть, я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что вы тогда скопировали ту отвратительную быструю и я смог её заблокировать.

— До сих пор помнится? — Осаму смеётся сам, длиннее и открытее, и отчасти над злопамятностью Цукишимы по отношению к собственным уже бывшим сокомандникам. Вроде бы логичнее таким образом рассуждать о противниках.

Цукишима пожимает плечами.

— Маленькие мечты ничуть не хуже больших. Радуют, когда сбываются. Сейчас вот тоже что-то вроде мечты.

— Маленькая или большая? — спрашивает Осаму. Он вертит в руках очки, иногда сквозь линзы мелькают коленки, и он пытается решить для себя, как назвать мечту про чужие коленки. Маленькой или большой, или это решается в процессе сбывания мечты, или бывают ещё такие мечты, где название роли не играет. Цукишима чешет нос, неожиданно обращающий на себя очень много внимания Осаму, когда на нём нет очков.

— Большая, наверное? Не знаю. Хорошая.

— Но ещё не целиком сбылась, — полуутвердительно произносит Осаму.

— Ага.

И тогда Осаму его целует — всё ещё с его очками в руке, всё ещё с наушниками между ними, и провод путается, и локоть неудобно зажимается, и весь пляж Йокогамы обретает полный неведомый ранее смысл. Переехать из Кобэ было множество причин, но переехать именно в Йокогаму и именно на самый берег была вот эта, сейчас, сию минуту. Целоваться с Цукишимой Кеем, смеяться, обнимать, слушать, как тот ругается, что ему сейчас капелькой наушника ухо оторвёт, думать про коленки не в сослагательном наклонении, а в будущем времени.

— Акитеру, наверное, не расстроится, если я сегодня не доеду домой, — говорит Цукишима. Осаму держит его за руку, и наверное, поэтому сегодня лучшая погода за весь месяц и весь сезон и весь год.

Оказывается, до того, как Цукишима попытался фантомно потыкать в его фантомные несуществующие болячки, Осаму просто не болел, а теперь — теперь ему хорошо. Оказывается, чтобы было хорошо, недостаточно просто не болеть.

**Author's Note:**

> ящетаю что они точно слушали айзван - лявианроз и секретную историю лебедя тоже.


End file.
